price of magic
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: "He never did learn his lesson." Magic always came at a price, didn't anyone tell the Beast that?


**The Price of Magic**

 _"All magic comes with a price!" -Rumplestiltskin, Once Upon a Time_

* * *

When Auradon was created it was happily ever after for Belle and her Beast, it looked that way for everyone. It took awhile for some to realize this wasn't going to be ever after for them. Magic would be banned across the newly formed Auradon. The Isle would be a prison for those villains, a dome built with magic barren on the inside. For the sake of peace, Beast said. For the sake of unity.

So that is what happened, the only ones allowed to use magic under the new rule were Fairy Godmother and Merlin, two of the most ancient beings in existence besides the gods. For the magical community, it was a terrifying day, this was supposed to be an era of peace not one of punishment. But the laws were set in stone and all they could do was work like mortals. All Merlin and Fairy Godmother could do is cry silently as their friends suffered.

But they had to obey to survive.

They locked Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's wands away. Made sure Genie knew what the laws meant and told the pixies to not lose their tempers at the people of Auradon whenever they visited Neverland. It was precautions to make sure no one else got sent to the Isle. Fairy Godmother and Merlin were trying to save their fairies, dwarves, wizards, sorceresses, merpeople, and pixies. They would not suffer the fate of one man's rule.

So they kept quiet, obeyed and checked on King Triton who would always be in bad moods whenever the mortals demanded clear days to go kingdom would be turned into a seaside attraction for the mortals to gawk at during the festivities. They were gods, descendants of Poseidon and now reduced to this at the mercy of a mortal king.

Fairy Godmother would always console Merryweather whenever there was an accidental burst of magic, always crying that she needed her wand. All she could do was hold her as Merryweather sobbed.

"We have to do this." She told her. "We have to survive."

* * *

"She's pregnant." It was an irony that Snow White could see. She knew that even with the Evil Queen far away, Snow White knew that her wicked step-mother enacted a final revenge on her. Snow found that out that she could not have children. She will have gotten used to the sad looks from her fellow royals, all of them whispering about the lack of an heir. " _She's pregnant with my sister, do you not understand_."

They all heard the rumors that the villains were having children left and right, now Snow White, the fairest of them all was challenging the king's rule. "I know that Snow-"

"Let me take her in, she is my sister by marriage. Let her live with me and Florian, she will be loved-" But even as she pleaded the king wouldn't listen. Now the child of a villain would step foot among them, especially with their own children. Snow White looked around the table of heroes, all of them seemingly agreeing with what the king was saying.

"You would let these children suffer among monsters. You should be ashamed, all of you! You are letting these children live among the monsters that hurt each and every single one of us." With that, Snow White left.

Auradon flourished with life, even as magic still surrounded the kingdom every single day. Even with the unity of the kingdoms there was still grumbles about Snow White's attempts to bring the children and her sister to Auradon. It didn't help the King that Elsa of Arendelle and Rapunzel of Corona were also another royal challenging the king with the laws against magic and the Isle. Every single time there was a meeting with Snow White, Florian, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Elsa with her sister Princess Anna would always sit in the back. A solitude, a protest by the three women.

It would continue until Prince Ben came of age and that's when everything started to change.

* * *

When Elsa was inducted into the halls of heroes along with her sister and Kristoff, she thought her happily ever after was just beginning. She didn't know that King Beast would want her to wear gloves during the meeting.

"Just to make sure that nobody else gets a _cold_ , my dear."

What he actually meant was to make sure nobody ended up _frozen_. He banned her magic, banned every single kind of magic and she felt it bubbling beneath like when she was a child trying to suppress it. Elsa didn't like this, not one bit. She didn't like being feared or looked down by the King and his Queen whenever they saw that she still had no man with her by her side. She was one of the few Queens of a kingdom to rule it alone.

She wasn't alone in her anger at what the Beast was doing. Snow White and Rapunzel have been outspoken critics ever since it was learned that the Villans gave birth to offsprings. There would yelling matches from both queens trying to get Beast to see reason only to be shut down. Elsa had to admit she respected both women and their spouses for continuing the fight. She sat next to them during one of the meetings and when the time came for discussions on the Isle, Elsa rose along with Snow and Rapunzel.

They would continue this silent fight until the first four children from the Isle stepped foot on the soil of Auradon.

* * *

"He never did learn his lesson." The Enchantress sneered. She looked at her mother, Hecate as she once more peered down to Auradon. It was supposed to be a lesson for that arrogant prince. Now her people, her mother's people suffered because of this mortal man's fear of magic. Even if this stupid law still continued there would still be a price for him to pay, there always will be a price when it came to magic.

Circe, the ancient daughter of Hecate and Hermes. Abigail, a peasant woman. Circe, the Enchantress.

Her eyes flickered to a baby boy cradled in the Beast's arms as his wife looked on with happiness. Her lips curled into a smile as an idea sprang in her mind. It would seem ironic but a lesson for the Beast would be justice for her people and the people of Poseidon.

It would be a price that the Beast would have to pay.

It was a price for magic.

A price for her mother's people.

A price for the children of Poseidon.

A price for the children under the dome.

Someone should have told him a long time ago that _all magic comes with a price._

* * *

 **Notes: Here is a one-shot that I had created a while back and now finally finished. Hope you guys like it, please leave a comment would really love seeing what you guys thought of it.**


End file.
